total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
Sierra, labeled The Clingy Gal, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over or Total Drama World Tour Do Over. For the duration of Seasons 2 and 3, Sierra is the hostess/antagonist of the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show. She had returned to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Sierra has completed her time on Total Drama Do Over. Sierrasquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography Ever since she was a baby, Sierra has watched television with a rather morbid interest. She never talked as a child as she finds more solitude on the web and face to face with the computer monitor. Her first word was "I do" when addressing her favorite purple dinosaur "Darby". When she finally began talking, she never stopped. And the obsessions moved beyond t.v. characters. She began fixating on the boys in school who paid an ounce of attention to her. They'd become her new "BFFEOMGIWTKTAMT" (Best Freaking Friend Ever, Oh My Gosh I Want To Kidnap Them And Marry Them). Sierra's house on her street is the only occupant house. She creeped the neighbors out to the point of leaving. Sierra considers watching people sleep as "constructive communication". When Sierra likes a boy, she goes to her mom. Her mom, also being a stalker, gives Sierra her pearls of wisdom. "If you like a boy...then it's guaranteed that he likes you too. He just doesn't know it yet". Her motto. When she's not stalking, she updating her Tweeter with posts openly stating her love and affection. Overall, not many people dare to speak to Sierra. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Sierra immediately became obsessed with Cody once he allowed her to ride on the same boat as him in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. She is devastated when he's placed on a different team as her, when she is placed on the Rabid Ducks. She follows Cody around and constantly tries flattering him as the game goes on. In Not Quite Famous, Sierra is bitten by a snake when doing her talent, basket weaving. She sees Bridgette and Geoff and hopes to get them to fall in love, due to her shipping nature. She gives Beth the assignment while she hounds Cody. She's eliminated in The Sucky Outdoors when she smuggles Cody to the wrong campsite. She returns in No Pain, No Game in exchange for Katie's place in the game, much to Dj's dismay. She continues coddling Cody until her second elimination in Wawanakwa Gone Wild. She joins Cody on the Race for the case and does not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Sierra is the aftermath hostess, alongside Cody, of Total Drama Aftermath show. She becomes obsessed with fame, AND moreso, Cody, as the season progresses. She attempts to majorly harm Zoey, Gwen, and even Lindsay to get rid of Cody's love affections, even though Lindsay isn't one. She also attempts to hurt others to boost ratings. Later, she aids Heather in crawling her way back on the show and even kidnaps Vanessa to do so. Cody yells at her in the The Aftermath IV, where Sierra finally realizes the error of her ways and apologizes to all she's harmed. In the TDADO special, Sierra continues writing blogs. She joins the cast on their journey to reclaim their fame. She does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Sierra was locked in the boiler room of the S.S. Aftermath during The Aftermath VI. Cody and Sierra worked together to usurp Alejandro from his hosting position, assisted by Heather. She reveals that she has a crush for someone on the show that isn't Cody. In The Aftermath VII it's revealed to be B, because Sierra mistakes his silence for attention and thinks he likes listening to her. Sierra and Cody later run a quiz game in The Aftermath VIII where Trent wins and is sent back into the game. In The Aftermath IX, Sierra follows B around in hopes of seducing him, never really changing her ways. She roots for Beth in the finale, but later transfers to Courtney. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Sierra arrived, still enamored with B, much to his ire. Sierra was placed on the Heroic Hamsters where she argued with Courtney over who should direct the cart. Sierra constantly followed B, and was talked to by Cody, who advocated for B. Sierra got on B's nerve until Moon Madness where he told her off, breaking her heart. Abigail befriended Sierra and helped her bounce back. Sierra forgot about B and immediately started noticing something strange about Mike. She joined Cody and Bridgette brigade to stop Mike. Ultimately, she helped Cody gain valuable information about Mal, and personally presented it to everyone the episode after Cody's unfair departure. Mal rigged the votes to silence her once and for all. In her exclusive clip, Sierra is shown to have been hired by the U.S. government as a secret agent. She is to be trained by Nicole. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Sierra was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and called her new boss to inform him on missing files regarding the toxic meltdown of the island. Sierra was allowed to attack Jo in The Final Wreckening. She ultimately cheered for the winner of Total Drama All Stars Do Over before leaving the island with everyone else. Her and Cody had grown close, joking with one another before leaving. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Sierra has yet to outrank Dj, Leshawna and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Sierra has yet to outrank Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, Sierra has yet to outrank Abigail and Will *She has not competed against any other generation. Gallery ONUDSierra2.png SierraRainofTerror.png Sierracold.png SierraJump2.png TotalDramaOnline-Sierra.png Trivia *Sierra is one of eight contestants to participate in the All Star season in both canon AND Total Drama Do Over. **The others are Alejandro, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Heather, and Courtney. *Sierra has had the most interactions with the new cast prior to their initial debut in Total Drama Revenge Do Over. **She bought one of Giselle's dresses in Suckers Punched **She was assigned to be trained as a secret agent by Nicole in her TDASDO exclusive. *Sierra is one of seven characters to have returned to a season after being previously eliminated, the others being Robert, Harold, Brick, Trent, Amy and Zachary. *Sierra is one of five contestants to disqualify themselves on purpose, or actively quit the game, the others being Brick, Noah, Gwen and Abigail. *Sierra is one of six contestants to have hosted the Aftermath at some point in the series. **The others are Cody, Heather, Alejandro, Adam, and Ella. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Aftermath Hosts